


ringing in the new year

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining. Actually, it was pouring (so hard that she thought maybe they should construct an ark instead of trying to put together this damn tent) but Kira wasn’t stressing over little details. She was too busy constructing an itemized list of things to irrationally blame for the fact that it was raining/pouring and she and Allison were out camping, with no clue how to set up their tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ringing in the new year

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompts "allison/kira + "we decided it would be fun to go camping and now it’s raining and we can’t figure out how to set up the tent au” and  
> "kira/allison + “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”

It was raining. Actually, it was pouring (so hard that she thought maybe they should construct an ark instead of trying to put together this damn tent) but Kira wasn’t stressing over little details. She was too busy constructing an itemized list of things to irrationally blame for the fact that it was raining/pouring and she and Allison were out camping, with no clue how to set up their tent.

Number one on her list is Girl Scouts. Maybe not as a whole, just her troop in particular, because in her three years as a member all they ever did was go on fun outings and have ice cream socials. Not even her summers at camp provided much experience except for the knowledge of how to wrap food up in tinfoil and cook it over the fire. Second on her list, is Allison and herself for coming up with the genius idea of camping for the holidays in the first place. The news weather people are third for predicting sunny skies and only a slight chill this weekend. After that, the list starts getting really vague, featuring things such as “the water cycle” and “whoever decided sleeping in a thin plastic prison was a good idea”.

Despite her internal struggle with the concept of camping and life itself, Kira persists in the tent-making effort. Allison is either still optimistic that they’ll figure it out eventually—something Kira gave up after the first ten minutes—or so frustrated that she refuses to give up. If Kira had to wager a guess, she’d go with the second option.

“Are you sure there weren’t any instructions?” Allison’s voice is muffled not only by the heavy rain, but the loud clang of her throwing aside the same tent poles she’d thrown aside five minutes earlier.

“Pretty sure.” Kira lets the hammer in her hand fall to the ground before standing and scanning their work area again. “If there was, the rain probably disintegrated it by now anyway.”

Allison sighs and holds her hand out for the hammer, eyes surveying the tent parts sprawled out between them. When she doesn’t feel the hammer in her hand, she looks up.

“Do you think maybe we should try to wait out the rain in the car?” Kira moves the tool back and forth between her hands. “I’m starting to feel like we might be stuck in some sort of time loop.” Considering the lives she and Allison lead, it would not be unlikely.

Thankfully, Allison laughs, finally conceding to running back to the shelter of their car.

Once they’re inside and out of the god awful rain, Kira loads them up with blankets, making sure Allison gets an extra two because she’s seen way too many episodes of I Shouldn’t Be Alive to not be slightly worried her very human girlfriend isn’t about to die.

“Can I give you something?”

Kira’s words rouse Allison, who was just starting to do that cute head-ducking thing that happens when you’re trying to not let yourself fall asleep.

She takes a moment before saying, “A present?” Allison’s got the most adorable confused sleepy expression on her face as she says it, and Kira can’t stop the smile that spreads over her lips as she replies with the tiniest of nods.

“But Christmas isn’t for another two weeks.”

“I know.” Kira reaches forward to tuck a loose strand of hair back into Allison’s blanket hood. “But I’m too excited to wait any more.”

She relishes the grin Allison flashes her, knowing it’ll likely be replaced by a much different expression once she actually gets the gift out from the trunk and into her lap.

It isn’t until she’s six layers in that Allison stops thinking the whole ‘wrapped box inside another, smaller, wrapped box’ thing is fun.

“Kira, how many boxes are in this thing?”

And then, three layers later, “Please tell me there aren’t like a hundred more boxes in here.”

Another five boxes in: “Is there even anything in here besides boxes?”

Kira loses track of how far Allison’s in now, she’s laughing so hard.

Then, it’s the last box, and now they’re both silent.

Allison holds the tiny jewelry box, hand hovering over what’s inside.

“Really?” she asks, looking up at Kira’s already smiling face. “You made me go through all that just to propose?”

“The multitude of boxes represent how much I love you!” Kira’s got her hand thrown up over her chest in pretend indignation, but she’s almost positive the laugh that bubbles out of her throws off her act.

At that, Allison throws back her head and laughs. “Shut up, you just liked watching me suffer.” And before she can even laugh along, Allison leans over the pile of empty boxes and discarded wrapping paper in Kira’s lap to pull her into a kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Kira whispers, their faces still so close together she can feel Allison’s eyelashes brushing against her cheek.

She pauses for a moment before answering, which Kira guesses is payback for the ‘twenty boxes for one tiny ring’ thing, and says, “Will you come camping again next year to celebrate our anniversary?”

“Hell no.”

Their heads bump together as they laugh and Kira leans back a few inches to avoid another collision.

Allison reaches back out for her immediately, her answer a mumble against Kira’s lips. “Still a yes.”

With Allison’s hand on her neck and threading up into her hair, Kira can feel the cold metal of the diamond ring she’d slipped onto her finger as soon as she’d opened the box.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/135897052393/title-ringing-in-the-new-year-word-count-936)


End file.
